The fine line between love and friendship
by miyako-dono34
Summary: AU. A boy who loves the sky. An abandoned orphan morphs into a Galactic Fairy. A shy girl blossoms into her dream to sing. "I'll always be by you side for we share the same sky. Let the wind will carry my song to you across any distance." AruSheri
1. High School Life

Hello everyone! I along with all the other Macross fans wish Frontier didn't have to end a few months ago but we still have the movie to wait for :)

This story idea actually came to me while watching a bollywood movie called 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'. The plot runs along two best friends Rahul and Anjali who are inseperable even if they bicker and have a healthy rivalry going between them. Nothing has ever come between them that is until Rahul falls in love with the new girl, Tina, just as Anjali is coming to terms with her love for Rahul. The pain, emotional turnmoil, undying love and awesome plot drew me in and it dawned on me that it wasn't unlike the love triangle in Frontier. I wrote out 80% of the story already so updates will be frequent. I changed things up a bit but it will follow the main plot line of the movie but I will adjust the plot to fit the Macross universe.

Be advised I am a Sheryl/Alto fan but my story requires some Alto/Ranka so bear with it. I actually really love Ranka's character so she won't be bashed or anything in this story.

I do not own Macross Frontier or it's characters, Kawamori does. Yak Deculture.

* * *

It was another beautiful day within the campus of Mihoshi Academy, one of the most prestigious schools of the bustling metropolis known as Island 1.

It was the first day back from their winter break and all the students were neither at their morning assembly nor at registration. Oh no. They were all lined up looking down at the front courtyard faces plastered through the windows or waiting at the top of the school steps.

They were waiting for the gauntlet to be thrown before their eyes as it had been since these two had started attending Mihoshi by their legendary resident Hime and Queen.

Michael Blanc flashed his million dollar grin as he walked through the school gates with his sulkier than usual best friend Saotome Alto. The girls of the school cooed and sighed in rapture as they passed by, Michael blowing them kisses.

"You know, I think the only reason you hang out with me is because of this fiasco." Alto grumbled ignoring the large congregation of people who were here to see something he knew wasn't going to happen today.

"Not at all, it's because I love seeing you and Sheryl face off every term. It's the highlight of my youth. Now if she would only go out with me…" He muttered. Alto swung his satchel at his blond head with an incredulous look.

"Are we talking about the same Sheryl here? You know the one who wears whatever she feels like, acts like a tomboy and thinks herself the Queen of the Universe. The bane of my existence that will, most likely, annoy me into an early grave."

"Oho, a little jealous hime?" He snickered with a sly grin. Alto looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Not a chance, she's practicaly part of my family. What is there to be jealous of?" He asked.

"Yeah well the bombshell that performed in Galaxy didn't look a thing like our little fairy." Michael explained shoving yesterday's issue of Galaxy People in Alto's hands. Golden eyes widened in disbelief. There displayed on the cover was Sheryl. Her hair was longer than when she had left at the end of last summer and Michael was right.

She looked gorgeous dressed up in a yellow dress that showed a splash of cleavage he was sure had not been there or he had just never noticed. To him, she was just the very annoying little sister he had never had. But the person starring at him with an aura that seemed to ooze from the glossy pages, bright blue eyes burning with a mysterious glimmer, was foreign to him. Captivating but foreign. He felt like he didn't know this person even if he recognized her clearly and that scared him somehow.

He tossed the magazine back at Michael, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothing special here. They may have dressed her up nicely and put some makeup on her face but she's still Sheryl." He said in a tone that left Michael wondering who he was trying to convince.

"I think you put too little importance to Sheryl's increasingly growing popularity. I understand she's your only female best friend and all but come on. I wonder why she still bothers with you after hitting it big with her career." The blond teased as the crowd in front of the school hung onto their every word. It wasn't the main even but it would do for now.

Two bishies bickering would tide them over. For now.

"Jealous Blanc?" Alto retorted with a glare.

"Anyone would be. Imagine being the best friend of the Galactic Fairy herself." The blond exclaimed holding up the magazine. "And soon I'll be graced with her royal presence." Alto rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! She won't be here today."

"Ye of little faith Alto-hime!" He teased.

"That tour she's doing in Galaxy is keeping her. She texted me last night and ordered me to 'survive a few more weeks without her royal presence' my ass." Alto mumbled shrugging his shoulders and walking up the steps of the school.

"That's a shame. Sorry everyone, no show today! Our Queen won't be coming back today." Michael announced to the gathered crowd who cried out in outrage but slowly dispersed.

Luca Angelloni joined Michel who watched Alto's slow ascent.

"Alto sempai seems down today." He remarked with an understanding smile.

"Of course he is. His beloved Queen Sheryl isn't going to make it for the first day back from the break. He's helpless without her." Michael said hands behind his head eyes on the sky. That's when he saw something large heading their way; something that looked strangely like a small jet.

Everyone halted on their way inside the school kneeling down to avoid the large amount of wind and heat from the boosters on the jet as it touched down in front of the school. A door slide open on the jet's side and Michael caught sight of something blond blowing in the wind with a smile.

"She always liked flashy entrances." He said to himself catching a glimpse of a delicate hand on the doorway. A young woman jumped out of the jet, dressed in their school uniform, landing on the ground without any trouble, waving to a purple haired woman who couldn't be heard over the boosters. When the jet left, she quickly marched her way up to where Michael and Luca were standing. She winked at them, Michael catching a glimpse of her purple earrings before she zeroed in on her prey.

"Running away from me are we Alto?" She exclaimed pointing at him as he stood dumbfounded a few steps up. His face contorted in shock then anger as he marched down the stairs to stand over her ignoring the cries of her fans.

'_Sheryl-ojou-sama!'_

'_Sing for us Sheryl-sama!'_

'_Marry me!'_

"I'm not running away from anything! And what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just land your jets anywhere you please." He berated pointing at the burnt trees below. "And I thought you weren't going to make it back today!"

"I can do anything. I'm Sheryl Nome." She shot back with a flick of her hair and a confidence he could tell was now absolute.

"Tche, what the hell does that mean? You're Sheryl plain and simple, terror of the Galaxy." Sheryl frowned and poked his chest hard.

"I'll have you know I am a growing superstar Alto. Hope you can keep up with me mister I-wanna-be-a-pilot." She shot back, flicking his nose with her finger but he caught it swiftly before she could land a blow.

"No problem, no one has beaten me in the sky yet. So what'll it be this time Sheryl?" He asked with a hint of challenge in his eyes. All the students and teachers were re-gathered at the entrance watching the two. They don't know how it started but every year or term, depending on Sheryl's schedule now, they would challenge each other to a game and the winner get's to make the loser do as they wish.

"Basketball." She said pointing at the court to their right.

"Eh? Basketball. You even know how to play?" He asked chuckling.

"Of course I do, I'm-"

"Yeah yeah, Sheryl Nome blah blah. Let's get this over with before the principle blames us for holding up the whole school. Again." He said dragging her to the basketball courts.

"So Luca, how did Sheryl make it back here so quickly?" Michel asked glasses flashing.

"Well she might have called my older brother and called in a favour." The brunette supplied. "She must have heard about Alto-sempai and decided to leave as soon as possible. He did after all move out of the Saotome household."

"Those two never cease to amaze." Michael praised as they settled to watch the game.

"Oi Sheryl, you can't run with the ball like that!"

"Shut up Hime. I make the rules."

"Whaat?!"

"Too slow."

Their bickering as they played their game was a very sweet sound to Michael's ears. He knew this wouldn't last long. Sheryl may look slim and curvaceous, but she was very able in all the sports in school.

"I win!" Sheryl cried after scoring her 21st point.

"I want a rematch! You cheated pulling my hair and tripping me up!" Alto panted 2 points behind her.

"No way, Sheryl Nome doesn't do rematches. Better luck next time Alto. Now for my prize…You'll make me lunch for the next month and walk to school with me to carry my books." She declared tossing the ball to him.

"I already do those things! You can't cook to save your life and I already walk to school with you!" He roared back catching the ball.

"Oho, so you'd rather be my slave then?"

"_I'll be your slave Sheryl-ojou-sama!" _

"_No pick me!"_

"_Uwah! Alto-hime is going to be a slave! I wanna join!"_

A vein popped at Alto's temple as he tossed the basketball across the courtyard.

"……What do you want to eat tomorrow? And nothing too complicated, I have drills after school." He mumbled finally giving in.

"I knew you'd see it my way. I want my favourite stew! My new cook can't make it like you do." She said jumping on Alto's back and wrapping her arms around his neck like she used to do when they were younger. Alto sighed, adjusting her on his back and carried her into the school as she chattered about her trip to Galaxy and her live performance.

Michael caught the easy smile on Alto's features as he listened to Sheryl speak. The worried lines in his face that had marred his face this morning were gone.

'_Ah yes_,' thought Michael, '_things were back to normal. Now if only Alto and Sheryl could clue in and ask each other out and save us the ear aches in the morning everything would be perfect.'_

"Ah Mari-chan, want to have lunch with me today?" She melted under his sniper's azure gaze.

"H-hai Michael-sempai…" She replied.

"Mr. Blanc won't be joining you for lunch Ms. Yosa. He'll be serving detention with me since he skipped it last term." A high pitched female voice said from behind him. Michael froze in fear but turned around to look down at the small blue haired Micron that stood glaring up at him, arms akimbo.

"Klan this isn't…"

"That's Klan-sensei to you! Detention at lunch with me, understand? Now all of you get to your classes unless you want to join your precious Michael-sempai!" Klan yelled effectively making the crowd disperse. The blond sniper sighed, a lopsided grin on his face as he watched his blue haired childhood friend terrorise the students back into the school. He liked observing her when she was angry, the flush in her cheeks made her look adorable.

'_Yep, perfect.'_

_-----******-------------_

It was lunch time and Sheryl had dragged Alto, Michael, Luca and Nanase to a deserted hallway for a quick announcement.

"I know you all have club meetings soon but I just wanted to tell you that I'll be having a concert here in Frontier near the end of term so I would love it if you all came."

"Thank you Sheryl-san, ano, could I ask for an extra ticket? My best friend Ranka is going to transfer to our school and she loves your music." Nanase explained fidgeting. Sheryl grinned.

"Of course. I'll have Grace, my new manager, send you the tickets."

"Oh no, our little fairy is becoming a big star. You should go out with me before those famous creeps start hitting on you." Michael said face serious.

"Hmm, I'll tell Klan you said that, maybe she'll go out with you then." She teased. Michael blanched as the others giggled.

"No thanks." Sheryl turned to face Alto but he was already gone.

"Eh? Where did Alto go?" Luca glanced down the hallway.

"I think he's most likely at the roof. He seemed pretty down today." Sheryl nodded eyes pensive for a moment before she waved at them.

"I'm going to find him; he still owes me half his lunch. See you guys!" She said running towards the roof. She found him sitting near the railing, making one of his paper planes. Her smile softened as she moved to stand next to him, leaning on the railing and looking up at the bright sky.

"I thought I heard you sneak off. So you joined SMS. I knew you were going to become a pilot but this is sudden. Michael told me you switched programs too. I won't get to see my Hime at home anymore and I'll be lonely in drama class all by myself." She said with a fake pout. Alto's lip twitched lightly.

"You'll survive. The student body cried rivers and held a funeral for Sakura-hime. It was quite the sight." Silence reigned for a moment.

"Want to tell me what happened with Ranzo-sama?" She asked softy. Alto continued making his paper plane, long blue hair fluttering in the soft wind.

"The old man wants to run my life and chain me to the ground. Kabuki this, traditions that. I hate it!" He hissed closing his eyes. "I just want to be free and the only way I saw was for me to leave and find my own path. I'm not asking you to chose sides Sheryl, I know you still feel like you owe my family for taking you in and wha-" Sheryl kicked Alto in the side causing him to fall over. He got up and glared at her livid.

"What hell was that for you bit-" Her smile froze him in mid sentence. Her eyes were filled with a glowing conviction that made his throat dry.

"You'll become a great pilot and I'll become the greatest songstress since Minmay. You'll become a pilot free to roam the skies and will one day fly stunts in my concert. We will both soar higher than ever free from our pasts together. You told me that, remember?" She asked extending her pinkie. He hooked his with hers and nodded, remembering that spring they had spent in his late mother's Sakura garden and their promise to each other.

"I do. Sorry for yelling but you could have just nudged me." He amended leaning against the railing with her.

"But kicking you is much more fun! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me Alto and I'm not your friend because of what your family did for a poor orphan so long ago." She added eyes sincere. He smiled, glad to have his best friend back, wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders.

"I know. You're here now that's all that matters." He said looking up at the sky and tossing his plane in the air, watching it glide in the sky. Sheryl felt a blush suffuse her cheeks as she looked up at him watching his plane fly.

"Hey, when are you going to teach me how to make one of those?" She asked peering up at his face.

"Sheryl, you have a killer voice but your craft skills are even more dangerous like your cooking skills. Okaa-sama tried to teach you but you kept cutting yourself on the paper." He replied with a reminiscent smile.

"Alto! I want you to teach me!" He starred at her strangely for a moment and shook his head.

"I'll make you as many as you like Sheryl, I'll always make them when you ask." He promised ruffling her hair playfully.

"Humph. I'll hold you to that and you're not getting out of flying stunts at my concert at the end of term." Alto starred at her brown eyes widening as she smirked.

"Stunts? Me?"

"Ozma-sensei suggested you and few others to do some Ex-gear stunts. It's not a plane I know but-"

"I'd be honoured to fly for you Sheryl. Thank you." She nodded her head as her face took on an imperious look.

"Now feed me, I'm hungry and I see a bento box at your feet." She said zeroing in on the black lacquered box. Alto sighed in defeat, a smile on his lips.

"Hai, hai, Sheryl oni-sama."

"Who are you calling a monster?!"

"Ouch, don't pull my hair Sheryl!"

"Then tell me the other reason why you left home. Being forced with the succession of the Kabuki business couldn't be enough to get you to move out." She reasoned finally letting go of his hair.

"…The old man wants me to attend an omiai." He grumbled.

"An interniew? Why are you so bent out of shape for that?" Alto caught the confused look on Sheryl's face and tried to explain it more simply.

"A marriage interview! Did you not pay attention in those etiquette classes you went too? He want me to get married to some girl he has picked out." Sheryl stopped in mid bite of sashimi and almost choked as she laughed.

"You? Married! To who?" He shrugged glaring at her.

"Stop laughing it's not funny and I have no idea. I don't want to marry some quiet traditional girl who's picked out for me to be my shadow. I want to find someone who I can love." He admitted popping a sushi roll in his mouth. Sheryl looked at him intensely.

"Hmm…So what kind of girl does this mystery woman have to be?"

"Well I don't really know. I want her to be smart and subtly beautiful."

"Subtle beauty? There is nothing subtle about beauty like mine and yours."

"You know what I mean! You asked me didn't you?" He said exasperated.

"Sorry go on oh great one." She giggled.

"I just want her to have her own dreams and share mine as well. I want us to be able to understand each other perfectly." He mused, eyes on his flying plane that finally touched down on the roof.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Alto but I'm not going to marry you if that's what your insinuating. My contract doesn't allow it but if you ask really nice I might consider a compromise." She said with a sly smile.

"I pity the man that has to be saddled with your whims for the rest of his life."

"Hmph, you'll regret those words one day." She said snatching his squid onigiri and eating it with her fingers.

"I want her to be refined and you are not my definition of refined and girly." He replied looking her over critically.

"Well so much for helping you. So what she just has to be feminine and smart for you to jump in the sack with her?" She asked in her blunt manner.

"No! I…I want her to make something happen in my heart. Mother always said that was what love felt like. Something happens inside your heart when there are around and it shakes your soul." He confided flicking a piece of rice from her face. Sheryl smiled and popped another sashimi into her mouth.

"Good luck finding your dream girl in a school full of fawning fan girls' hime. As always your tastes are too refined for us mortals. You'll never find your dream girl at this rate. You're such a recluse, you barely flirt with anyone." She said laughing.

"Well if worst comes to worst, there's always…you." He said with a sly smile. Sheryl's mouth froze in mid bite. Alto had to use his Kabuki trainingto keep his face blank and his laughter contained as she blanched.

"Me?!"

"Yeah if I don't find somebody to marry, I'll just marry you." He reasoned shooting her a sexy smile as he pulled her closer relishing in the sliver of panic in her eyes. How the tables have turned.

"NO way!"

"What? No one else will marry you! I'm your only choice Sheryl, plus you snore when you sleep. You don't want that to get out." He said, peals of his laughter echoing throughout the rooftop.

"I do not! Shut up and eat." She said grabbing the bento and turning away from him as he continued to laugh. Alto saw that she was upset and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come one Sheryl, I was joking." He felt like an ass when he saw angry tears in her eyes.

"I rush all the way back here to be ridiculed by my best friend. I should have stayed in Galaxy. Well forgive me for not being PERFECT for the great Saotome Alto' standards!" She yelled. Alto dodged a rice ball and grabbed her hand stopping her from throwing the food at him.

"Sheryl, don't say that. You are a superstar; you're not going to be saddled with a normal guy like me. You're going to find a man worthy of loving you and that can put up with your quirky habits that make you who you are. A man who can shine on the same stage as you." Sheryl looked at him with a dubious expression.

"Really?"

"Really." He told her eyes sincere.

"What if he doesn't love me? Since I'm not ladylike and all that other crap you were spewing about." She asked sniffling.

"I'll kick his ass half-way across the galaxy and drag him back to marry you at gun point if I have to. He'd be an idiot to not want to marry a woman like you. You're Sheryl Nome after all right?" He asked winking at her.

"You're silly Alto." She said finally cracking a smile.

"Yeah but it got you to smile." She giggled and removed a piece of rise from his hair.

"So does that get me out of making you lunches for the whole month?" He asked hopefully.

"Make me my stew in three days and I'll reconsider." She said thoughtfully.

"Why three days?"

"I can only be at school for the full day today. I have a photo shoot tomorrow and a few television shows to do so I'll come over for supper then. You live in the barracks at SMS now right?" She explained closing the bento box.

"Yeah with Michael."

"Okay, be sure to have something to show me stunt wise for the concert. I want you to give me your best Alto." She said turning into Sheryl Nome in a flash. He perked up at the idea of flying at her performance, free to show the crowd his skills.

"My best might leave your fans with only me in their minds." He reminded her as they packed up their things and headed towards the stairway.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Scared?" He shot back. Sheryl Nome grinned, her earrings shining brightly.

"Then come at me, Saotome Alto."

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	2. Inu Mimi Ranka

**---------***Three days later****-----------**

"_Where are you, you didn't register at the office yet!"_ The girl winced as she pulled her mushy green phone away from her ear, rolling her eyes at her brother's frantic voice.

"Onii-chan, I'm just taking a walk. I'll come see you as soon as I register and look around the school alright?"

"_Fine but be careful and don't wonder around too much on your own. Nanase is with you right?" _She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Uh…yeah she's around…Oh gotta go onii-chan! See you later!" She promptly hung up on her brother before he started seeing the cracks in her story. She sighed glancing around her again and not recognising anything.

She was lost. She knew she should have asked Nanase for directions but she had wanted to be independent. After all, it had taken so much work to get her brother to approve her to go to Mihoshi in the first place. She wanted to go because it was her chance to become a singer and to possibly meet her idol Sheryl Nome who was also a student a year older than her.

But she doubted that being lost in the forest to the east of Mihoshi counted as an independent action. She was going to get chewed out by Ozma-nii-chan. Her amber eyes looked up at the sky and she saw something fly by. It looked like a human with wings. She ran after it figuring it might be someone who could help her.

Her tanned boots brought her to a clearing and just as she walked over a tree stump, she tripped and fell down the small slope, getting her dress wet on the dewy grass.

"Oh no…" She lamented, taking a wisp of her now damp green hair in her hands. She looked up and her breath hitched in her throat. Someone was standing in the clearing their back towards her, torso naked to her eyes. She squeaked in shock and they turned around to face her, golden eyes and blue hair filling her vision as a flawless beautiful face invaded her senses.

"Beautiful…You must be a princess." She whispered out loud. A vein popped on the 'hime's' forehead. He faced her fully and she noted the lack of breasts and she shrieked again covering her eyes.

"Who are you calling a hime?" He growled annoyed. Who the heck was this girl? He'd never seen her before. She had shoulder lenght wet green hair that ressembled dog ears, petite stature and large crimson eyes. A quick glance at her expression let him know she was lost but he couldn't tell much of anything else since she was blushing and covering her eyes. He looked down and understood her unease. '_Sheryl barely looks at me and teases me to no end when I'm topless and this girl is blushing like crazy. Maybe I've been desensitized by hanging out with her._' He thought before calling out to the green haired girl while slipping on a shirt.

"Hey get up and follow me, I'll lead you back to campus." He said grabbing his helmet and walking away. Ranka got up, heart pounding and followed after him He led her to a bench where a path laid leading up to the school. Alto saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye and sighed removing the booster pack form his X-gear.

"Take off your dress." He said nonchalantly adjusting the heat.

"WHAT?!" Ranka exclaimed clutching her arms. Alto cursed himself and reminded himself once again that he wasn't talking to Sheryl; he was talking to a normal girl who didn't understand why he was asking such a thing.

"Sorry, I meant put this on while I take your dress so I can dry it. I'll turn around while you change." He said handing her his shirt. She grabbed it with a quick thank you and waited for his to turn around. She watched his turned back for a few minutes before she decided to change and pass him her dress. He took it from her and placed it over the boosters to dry and waited.

"So…" They both said and laughed.

"Go ahead. Ladies first." He conceded.

"Why were you flying in the forest?" She asked and saw his eyes light up.

"I'm flying stunts for the Sheryl Nome concert and I wanted to test out my newest trick. Plus I didn't want to be stuck with Ozma-taichou's crazy drills today. The man is a slave driver."

"He's my older brother." Ranka revealed looking at him coolly. Alto cursed his luck. Was everything he said to this girl supposed to bite him in the ass?

"Sorry."

"Onii-chan is though even with me but he loves his work and he's the best at what he does." Ranka said trying to bridge the awkward silence.

"With that I won't disagree." Alto said glad to have some sort of opening to patch things over.

"So you get to perform with Sheryl-san! That's amazing! You must be a great pilot to be picked." Alto laughed at her sudden enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing you're a Sheryl fan." He said gently. Ranka nodded her head even if he couldn't see it.

"I…adore her! She's just amazing. She's one of the reasons' I transferred. I wonder how she comes up with all her great songs" She mused eyes alight. Alto scoffed.

"While wolfing down my lunches that she claims stimulates her inspiration, that's how." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. So how did you get lost? You really can't miss the front gates."

"I didn't come by the gates. I wanted to find my way on my own. I should have taken Nanase's advice and come to school with her." She said forlorn.

"Nanase? Oh, you must be…uhh…Ranka right? Welcome to Mihoshi Academy I suppose. I'm Saotome Alto" He said turning around to shake her hand but turned away when she yelped and crouched deeper into his shirt. Alto blushed and tried to pretend he didn't see anything. Or how cute she looked in his shirt… _'Enough!'_

"Sorry." She giggled and he was glad and relieved she didn't hate him.

"It's alright you didn't mean it. I'm Ranka Lee. Nice to meet you Alto-kun though I'm sure Nanase has already told you about me."

"Nothing bad so far. I think she raved about you being the next Minmay yesterday during lunch."

"Nanase believes in my dream to become a singer more than I do." She replied softly.

"Let me guess, you're enrolled in the Entertainment division?"

"Yep. I want to be a singer. Sheryl-san is just so inspiring that it makes me believe I can make my dream come true as well." She said in a gentle tone filled with hope. Alto felt heat gather in his cheeks as her voice washed over him. He checked her dress to distract his errant thoughts and was glad it was dry.

"Here, it's dry." He said moving back to hand it to her but she had moved forward and their heads had collided, making them fall into a tangled mess on the path. Alto landed on top of her and froze when he found his lips close to hers. He watched as she blushed and found it was very cute how she was so shy. He moved his hand to get off of her but it was resting against something soft…He looked down along with Ranka and he cursed himself for his rotten or good luck depending if you were Alto or Michael.

"KYAAAA!!" Ranka shrieked as her hand shot out and caught his cheek. He barely felt the strike, being slapped around by Sheryl all these years made you though, but he quickly backed up facing the other way, his heart pounding. Ranka clutched her dress to her chest and starred at him slightly mistrustful.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to…I just…I'm sorry…Arg. This is not my day damn it." He said running a hand over his face, only to remove it as he called it had just been on her breast. Giggling met his ears again and he found Ranka dressed in her clothes again, looking down at him with a bright grin, a blush still on her face, her little bag slung on her back again.

"You're a strange guy Alto-kun but you're sincere so I forgive you. This time." She said amber eyes playful as she winked at him. She took a few steps back and turned around with a bright smile, gathering her courage before she spoke.

"You should come by my work sometime so I can repay you for my dress. It's called Nyan Nyan. Do you know it?" He shook his head. Living in a mansion didn't really allow him to taste what the outside world offered.

"Not really. Nanase works there too right?"

"Yeah. _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ni how Nyan, Gorgeous, Delicious, Deculture! Oishi, Nya_?" She sang while going through the patented Nyan Nyan dance. Alto starred at her puzzled by this cute girl. She was strange that was for sure.

"Come by sometime okay?" She said waving. Alto found himself waving back and giving her a small smile.

"Sure, I'll bring my friends with me. I'll see you around then and don't get lost."

"See you!" She said running off towards the school, green hair bouncing with her. Alto smiled wistfully as he watched her run off.

Strange girl but he wanted to meet her again. She was like the breeze he flew in when he flew in his X-Gear. She made something happen that he didn't quite understand. He had to find Nanase, talk to about this Michael and avoid Sheryl at all cost. If she found out he had any interest in some poor cute girl he practically accidentally molested…He'd die from the torment.

-----****-----

Sheryl's upcoming concert was the talk of the school but so was the new transfer student everyone was buzzing about but had yet to see since she hadn't been at registration this morning.

"I heard she's from a private all girls' school."

"I heard she's an alien from another planet."

"No way, she's like half Meltrandi and carried a gun is what I heard."

"But how could that be, she's supposed to be Ozma-sensei's sister isn't she? He's pure evil human captain." A student in the piloting division said with a shiver. A petite girl wearing a yellow and blue dress with a matching scarf, nose in her new schedule stopped behind the gossiping group and clutched her bag to her chest, green hair going limp at their words.

"I heard she was adopted. He found her in space near a wrecked colony. Word is she is the only survivor."

"Maybe she's cursed!" The green haired girl's lips trembled as she remembered that day where her whole world was torn from her hands.

"Maybe I should kick your lousy gossiping asses and see if you still like talking nonsense about other people then," said a voice behind the green haired girl. She squeaked turning around to find a girl with blond hair and a sly smile on her fair face. She wore a large hat over her hair and dark sunglasses that hid her features but it seemed that the gossipers recognized her.

"Ojou-sama! We meant nothing of it." The green haired girl stared at the young woman. '_I'm running into all kinds of princess's today_.'

"I hope not, because this young lady is a friend of mine and you all know how I feel about my friends." She said with a voice that made them shiver in fear.

"Of course. We're sorry, we didn't mean it!" The girl with the ponytail apologised before they all turned tail and ran. The young woman shifted facing Ranka.

"You must be Ranka-chan right?" Ranka jumped a little and gave the older girl a deep polite bow.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for that. Umm..H-How do you know my name?" Ranka said softly, starring at the woman before her. She wore a red dress that showed off her great legs with a white jacket over it and red sandals on her dainty manicured feet. Ranka could tell this young woman was rich and she felt a pang of jealousy at not having her ample bust that was hugged by the tube dress she was wearing. '_Maybe Alto-kun was disappointed at my small size…Uwah! What am I thinking?'_

"You shouldn't let people walk all over you even if they don't know it's you they're talking about. Nanase told us you were coming today and you looked like a lost fish in the crowd not hard to figure out who you were. So are you lost?" She asked quickly grabbing Ranka's schedule. She looked it over and grinned.

"Entertainment division? You want to be famous then?"

"Umm…Yes well I hope I can…"

"Hoping won't help you in achieving fame in this world. So you're Ozma-sensei's little sister right? You've missed first period so I'll take you to the SMS barracks on campus so you can see him. I have business there anyway then I'll give you a tour if we have time. Oh yeah nice to meet you and Welcome to Mihoshi Academy Ranka-chan!" She said patting the smaller girl on the shoulder and walking off. Ranka followed after this forceful girl, slightly irritated by her bossy nature but she felt like she liked her since she was honest and kind. Very pushy but very nice.

"Thank you. So are you friends with Nanase?" Ranka asked walking along side her.

"Sort of. I'm not at school a lot lately. She and I have common friends. I heard from Luca that you two work together at Nyan Nyan's."

"Yes. I love it there. I also heard that Sheryl Nome comes to this school and hangs out with Nanase's friends. Have you met her?" Ranka asked amber eyes aglow with adoration. The young woman stopped in her tracks and grinned.

"Yes, I've met her. Are you one of her fans?" She asked as they got onto an escalator. Ranka instantly perked up and starting talking about how she just loved Sheryl's work.

"I can feel her emotions in her songs. She's so full of life and confidence and she's gorgeous. Sure of herself and her place in the world even if she just started becoming well known. I want to be a singer too just like her but that's impossible for a girl like me." She trailed off hair falling flat.

Azure eyes looked her over analytically from behind her sunglasses. Yes she was slight in shape and size but she made up for it in her unique eyes and vibrant hair. Along with that cute face of hers and magnetic personality she could become something interesting.

"Don't cut yourself short. You're very cute you know. Don't give up on your dream when it hasn't even begun. You don't have the right to do that until you've thrown yourself out there time and time again Ranka-chan." Ranka blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll try…I'll give it my best."

"That's the spirit." The escalator finally reached their destination: the observatory. It let the members of the flight program watch other pilot's go through their drills and it served as an observatory for the Astrology students. A large building with the letters SMS was located beyond a set of stairs.

"We're here!" The young woman exclaimed. Ranka ran up the stairs, her eyes taking in the sight of the stars shinning back at her. It was already so late!

"Thank you very much for bringing me all the way. I'm sorry it took out of your day." Ranka apologised.

"Not at all, I was happy to help you." Ranka starred at the endless space beyond the glass and sighed when she saw three VF's flight out.

"You're thinking about your brother right?" Her companion asked.

"Yes. He's an instructor now and not on active duty so I don't worry as much as I used to but…" The young woman was startled when she heard Ranka start singing with her eyes glued to endless chasm of space.

"_Kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo, ohhh ohh.."_ Ranka froze as she heard the young woman beside her sing with an all too familiar voice.

"_Mou nido to furerarenai nara. __Semete saigo ni… mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo ohh ohh...__It's long long good-bye..._" Sheryl finished with a smile. She liked Ranka's voice, it had potential. This year was going to be more fun than she first though. Sheryl turned around to face the shocked garnet eyed girl standing there, hands over her mouth.

"S-Sheryl-san!" She removed her hat and sunglasses with a characteristic shake of her long hair, its pink tinge showing.

"I don't do this kind of service too often." She said smiling at Ranka who was bursting with joy at meeting her idol though accidentally. But someone else interrupted their moment.

"I knew I heard your voice. I know your hungry but you didn't have to stir up the whole barracks just because I skipped out on our lunch today Sheryl." A male voice said from the direction of the barracks. Ranka turned around and gasped as her heart sped up as her eyes crossed Alto's. He was with another blond boy with glasses who was wearing an SMS jacket.

"Alto-kun?" She asked herself confused. She thought from the comment he had said about her earlier, that he didn't like Sheryl-san, so why was he talking about a lunch date?

"Silence hime, I didn't come here for you. I brought Ranka-chan here to see Ozma-taichou." She said a hand on her hip.

"And where is all this goodwill coming from today?!" He exclaimed. The blond haired one stepped in between the two hands raised.

"Come one you two, it's too late for another legendary fight. Let's go out for ice cream on me."

"No thanks Michael. I'm bringing Ranka-chan to see Ozma-sensei and then I'm giving her a tour but pigheaded Alto seems to think my only reason of being is to bother him."

"Well isn't it?" He countered before he finally registered something. "Wait-Ranka? What are you doing with her?" He said pointing at her. Sheryl cocked her head to the side.

"You know each other?" She asked looking back and forth as they both blushed and looked away. Michael smirked behind his glasses. '_Well well, this is interesting._'

"He helped me find my way out of the forest when I was lost." Sheryl noticed Alto's odd behaviour and grinned grabbing his arm and forcing him into a head lock.

"Is that what really happened Alto? Fess up; you did something perverted didn't you?" She teased messing up his hair and squeezing his neck.

"No way!" He choked out.

"Sheryl-san…Ano I think you're killing him!" Ranka said nervously.

"Don't worry your pretty head Ranka-chan. They're always like this. I'm Michael Blanc by the way."

"Nice to meet you I think…" Ranka responded bowing politely.

"Alto's best friend and Sheryl's future boyfriend at your service."

"In your dreams Michael," Alto growled wrenching his head free from Sheryl's grip glaring at her. Sheryl laughed as he chased her around the observatory threatening revenge of the highest order.

Ranka watched captivated at how the two interacted. '_Alto-kun is smiling so easily with Sheryl-san. They seem so close…_'

"They're best friends. They've been that way since childhood so it's normal for them to be close." Michael supplied standing beside her. Ranka jumped and realised she had said that out loud.

"I'm sorry! It's not like I'm interested in their relationship…well I was curious but…whaaa! Sheryl-san, watch out behind you!" She panicked. Michael laughed at her expression and watched as Sheryl was caught off guard by Alto who picked her up by the waist easily and tossed her into the fountain near by. Ranka giggled seeing the genuine friendship between the two but she felt something was…off.

"So is it a secret then?" She asked Michael as they sat down to watch Sheryl drag Alto into the fountain and dunk his head in. "Since Sheryl-san is gaining popularity everyday, I suppose it would be…" She added with a murmur.

"What those two and their antics? Makes front page news at our school every month."

"I meant…the fact that their going out." Ranka choked out. Michael starred at her before falling into peals of laughter that momentarily distracted the two fighting in the fountain before Alto dunked Sheryl's head back into the water.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked in between breaths.

"Well, they seem so suited for each other. I mean, they're both beautiful and they get along so well…I can understand why Alto-kun loves Sheryl-san. She's amazing compared to someone normal like me…" She trailed off. Michael readjusted his glasses and watched as Sheryl finally conceded defeat and was helped out of the fountain by Alto who placed his dry SMS jacket he had tossed aside earlier over her shoulders.

Then it happened. Sheryl sneezed four times consecutively and coughed twice. Alto's playful face instantly dropped as he pulled the jacket closer to Sheryl and jogged over to Michael and a blushing Ranka who tried to avoid looking at his wet dishevelled and enticing self.

"Oi Michael, I'm going to take her to our place and get her a change of clothes before I'm saddled with the murder of Sheryl Nome. Ranka I'm sorry we sidetracked you but this idiot will take you to Ozma-taichou. I'll see you at school tomorrow and tell me if this low-life treats you inappropriately, understand?" She smiled when she saw the genuine concern in his golden eyes.

"Sure thing Alto-kun, see you tomorrow." She said watching as he ran back to Sheryl and led her towards the barracks. Michael broke the silence after a while.

"Those two aren't dating though you're not the only one who's said so. They have the potential and the chemistry but their love for each other is just a deep connection they share. Best friends until the end I suppose. They would do anything for the other despite their outer volitile relationship." Michael explained leading the way to the SMS head campus.

"So it's safe for you to pursue Alto-hime with all your heart Ranka-chan. I'll support you! Good luck, you'll need it." Michael offered laughing inside as he watched Ranka freak out, denying any such feelings for the blue haired pilot. Michael smiled inwardly at his genius.

'_If this brilliant plan doesn't get them into realising her feelings, I'll ask Klan to the end of year dance.'_

-----**----

Sheryl sneezed again as she came out of Alto's shower clad in one his school shirts and a pair of shorts, steam following her out. Alto's poked his head out of the small kitchen and frowned in her direction.

"You sure you're not getting sick because I'll take you to the family doctor-"

"And what? Break your word to never go back to the household? Not on my account thank you. I'm fine see!" She said running into his room and jumping on his bed spread eagle, laughing. Alto sighed and made sure the stew was on low before following the wayward idol and sitting on his bed.

"Get up; your lion's mane is going to get my sheets all wet." He said grabbing her towel. She sat up on the bed, crossed legged and eagerly turned around for him to towel dry her hair. She smiled at the nickname he had made up for her hair long ago.

"It's been a while since we've done this isn't it?" She whispered quietly as he ran his fingers through her long wet hair.

"Nostalgic." He agreed plopping the white towel on her head.

"So…Are you going to start hiding things from me? I suppose now that you have a new friend like Ranka-chan I'm being tossed aside." She asked sulkily as he rubbed the towel gently through her locks. Alto stiffened for a moment but relaxed when he realised he was being stupid. He could tell Sheryl anything.

"I'm not tossing you aside and I wasn't hiding anything from you on purpose its just embarrassing." He amended, grabbing a comb on the night table and working out the knots.

"Oho, so you did do something perverted. Come on Alto, you're always saying I'm one of the guys right? What's so different now?" She asked in a conspiring tone. Alto saw no way and started to tell her what happened from the beginning, agreeing with her logic.

"…Then she kind of did this little dance and left." He said fingers halfway into tying her hair into a ponytail. Sheyrl looked back and was surprised to see a far off look in his eyes. She poked his stomach hard and he snapped out of it quickly finishing the ponytail and letting her turn around to face him a smirk on her face.

"But I fell on her by accident. It wasn't done on purpose I swear!" He shot back adamantly.

"So what, you grabbed her chest. Congratulations Alto, you're one step closer to becoming a man!" Sheryl praised raising an imaginary cup to his achievement. "So what's bugging you?" Sheryl asked lying down on the bed and resting her head on his lap looking up at him. Alto looked down at her a silly grin forming on his face.

"I think something happened…" He finally managed to say after a moment. Sheryl looked up confused.

"What happened? I thought all you did was feel her up?" Alto tickled her sides causing her to jump up, scrambling off the bed.

"Not like that! I mean…I dunno. I was hoping you would help me but I guess you won't understand." He said getting up to go check on the stew again but Sheryl's on his ponytail stopped him.

"You know, we aren't 10 anymore, I can easily shake you off now." He said after a brief silence. Sheryl let his blue locks go and turned him around to face her noting his annoyed expression.

"Baka. You can always come to me for help. You're hopeless without me. So what do you need help with? Is it the stunts for my concert? That's why you were practicing in the forest right." She asked trying to think about what was bothering him. Alto sighed and poked her on the forehead.

"No you dummy, I want to know how I can learn more about Ranka."

"Look her bio up in student registry, that's all there is to it. Problem solved." She said picking up her cell phone from his desk.

"Not like that. From her!" Sheryl's finger paused on the search button. She locked gazes with Alto and saw something she had never seen on his face. Uncertainty and apprehension.

Over a girl.

He had just met today.

All that inner turmoil over a girl…

**'_I think something happened today…'_**

"You're talking like you're falling in love or something." She replied cannily trying to calm her quickening heart beat. Alto blushed and looked away from her.

"No! Well…I just want to be sure...Arg! I don't know that's why I'm asking you." Sheryl felt her chest tighten with fear and wondered what was going on with her. Alto, the only stable man in her life, thought he might have an interest in Ranka-chan. And he was asking for her help. Alto noticed her pale a little and touched her shoulder concerned.

"Sheryl?" She looked at his golden eyes and felt a rush of emotions all at once.

'_I'm being an idiot. Alto and I are still okay. Why am I afraid? I should help him. We made a promise and I'll keep it.' _She reasoned finally working up a smile for him.

"Sounds like fun. Alto's first foray into love! I should write a song about it. Of course I'll help you know more about Ranka. What better medium than her idol Sheryl Nome." She said winking at him. Alto smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Sheryl, you're the best. Oh, yeah don't tell Michael, I live with him now so I'd rather he didn't know." He asked holding her at arms length. Sheryl nodded, secure in their closeness but apprehensive about the surge of emotions that reared its head again. She promptly shut it out and gave him a bright smile.

"Our little secret. Now where's the food?" She demanded walking around him and heading for the kitchen wanting to forget about her promise already.

"I'm surprised you don't gain any weight with all the food you eat." He replied dryly as he followed her to make sure she didn't fiddle with anything in the kitchen. Sheryl rounded on him and he backed away at the coy look in her eyes.

"It all goes to my wonderful hopes and dreams my fans seems to love and worship!" She said patting her bust proudly. Alto looked away, fighting the urge to blush and slapped her hands away forcing her down in a chair at the table.

"Can't you be more ladylike and not call them that in my presence! _Hopes and dreams_?! What kind of girl are you?" He berated moving to the stove and fiddling with the knob as he tried to forget the image of Sheryl groping her…

"What you want to touch them too? Pervert." She shot back crossing her arms over her chest. Alto whirled on her blushing and embarrassed.

"I'm the pervert? Who's showing off her _**hopes and dreams **_to unsuspecting young men!"

"Alto."

"What?" He roared frustrated by her antics.

"The stew is burning."

"WHAT?" Sheryl giggled as she watched Alto realise he had accidentally turned the knob on high and tried to salvage their dinner, while she was already dialling the number for his favourite, and very expensive, sushi place. She smiled warmly as he apologized for ruining her favourite stew and promising to make her some next time. She forgave him and suggested he go take his bath before the food got here. He agreed and left her alone in the kitchen, her thoughts turning inward finally coming to a decision about her odd emotions.

'_I can't be so dependant on Alto. As an idol, I can only rely on myself and my voice. And he has to learn to be without me like I learnt during my tour. But as long as we never change from this athomosphere, this closeness we share I'll be fine. I'll be okay.' _She tought settling deeper into his shirt, waiting for the delivery man to show up.

* * *

That's it for chapter number 2. Hope you all liked it! Until next time! Leave a review please!


	3. Beginings of the Triangle

_**AN:**_ Hello everyone! Thank you all for the support! I will reply to all your reviews I wasn't just concentrated on this chapter. I rewrote twice before I was happy with it. I'm really happy everyone feels I've kept the characters as how they were made in the original anime. That's my goal, to use their cores that make them who they are and the events that made us fall in love with them in the anime. But to also weave them into my story and have them shine. This chapter is rather long so please enjoy it. The next update will be a double one so expect that one with eagerness!

Yak Deculture!

* * *

Ozma Lee sat in his office, brown eyes boring into Michael Blanc as he stood by his sisters' side looking sheepish. He gripped his arms in an attempt to stop himself from strangling one of his best students and members of his team. Didn't mean he couldn't put the fear of God into him.

"Michael!" He watched with inner glee as the soldier snapped a salute.

"Sir!"

"What the hell are you doing out so late with my innocent younger sister?!" He roared both teens flinching.

"Uh…You see, Ranka-chan was lost-"

"Michael-sempai!"

"Lost? I thought you were fine on your own!" Ozma said heated gaze turning to his sister. Ranka's green hair fell but perked up again.

"Onii-chan! I'm not a baby anymore! I got a little lost but Alto-kun helped me find my way and I got to meet Sheryl-san! She's so much more beautiful in person!" Ozma sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any scolding into her head with Sheryl Nome invading her thoughts.

"Uhg, Michael, your dismissed. Oh and Ranka is off limits. Understood?"

"Yes sir! Goodnight!" He saluted and left with a small wink in Ranka's direction making her blush and Ozma growl, finally leaving the room. Crimson eyes narrowed in her brother's direction.

"Onii-chan, I'm never going to make any friends if you scare them all away." She pouted arms crossed over her chest. Ozma pinched the bridge of his nose, one loose strand of hair brushing against his fingers.

"Ranka, you can have as many friends as you like as long as they aren't boys, especially the SMS boys. Stay away from that group." He ordered knowing fully well she wouldn't. He knew something was up when the sparkle in her eyes as she mentioned Saotome shined brighter than when she spoke of her precious Sheryl.

Honestly, he was one of the only teachers that didn't give the idol any slack because she was famous now. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"I got you the tickets to Sheryl's concert by the way." Ranka grinned and jumped up hugging her brother around the neck forgetting her earlier anger.

"You're the best big brother! I knew you could do it!" She exclaimed. Ozma smiled as he hugged her back.

"Of course I am! You big brother can accomplish anything Ranka." He would do anything to protect his sister's happiness and smile.

"How was work onii-chan? A lot of paper work today?" Ozma smiled and placed a large red file into a drawer a large **V** emblazoned on its surface, locking it while getting up.

"Yeah, ran into a few bugs today but I cleaned them out. You don't have to worry about me Ranka, not much trouble I can find here in the campus behind a desk." He assured her while grabbing his coat and car keys so they could head home. Ranka latched onto his arm telling him about her encounter with Sheryl in detail.

Ozma Lee, Captain of the Skull squadron and Chief of the pilot program of Mihoshi Academy would do all to protect Ranka's smile he had worked so hard to rekindle.

Anything.

**-*- Two weeks later -*-**

"I want to have lights placed here and here for the concert as well as a red and black silk hanging here and here." Sheryl told the crew who was prepping the school's large theater for her concert.

Her manager had other business to attend to today so she had undertaken the task of organizing everything. After all, she was a professional now; she could handle anything that came her way.

"That'll be all for today. I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early. Thank you for your hard work." She said with a pretty smile and a small bow. The crew members both male and female blushed mumbling about how they enjoyed working to make her concert a success and left soon after.

Sheryl stood center stage and visualized the night of the concert that was only a week away now. She wanted it to be dazzling and electrifying all at once. She wanted to leave such an imprint in people's souls they would never attain such a feeling unless if they bought her album or saw her live. The strawberry blond girl wanted Alto to watch her shine at her brightest.

A slight frown graced her fair face as she thought of her best friend. Alto had been on his phone with Ranka a lot lately and the green haired girl had easily been accepted into their circle of friends.

Sheryl liked Ranka, it was hard not too when the girl practically glowed with promise and adored her. She was happy they were all becoming friends and it was refreshing to have someone to talk to about girl stuff since Alto seemed to forget she was a girl. But she still felt somewhat out of the loop sometimes since she was away a lot more because of work lately.

And it didn't help that she was furious with Alto. She had learned something today when she had gone to the SMS to surprise him and it hadn't made her very happy. Actually she was furious.

Decided, she got up and left in search of the hime.

It was easy enough to text him and demand he meet her in an empty classroom during his break. He showed up looking somewhat cranky and typing something in his phone.

Again.

She let him finish his message seating herself on the nearest desk her face blank. Alto faced the idol giving her a tired smile.

"I haven't seen you much these days, how are you Sheryl?" He asked. Sheryl decided to humor him for a few moments.

"Horrible, I need a vacation. Plus with all these random alien attacks near the colony, my staff is limited."

"You can't be angry with a bunch of aliens Sheryl."

"Can too. If they get any closer and ruin my concert I'll kick their asses back to their homes." She said confidently. Alto chuckled at her, also praying that those _things_ he had tried to fight a month ago when they attacked the city weren't going to appear again. But then again, it's not like he could do anything about that.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about you and the SMS?" She shot as if reading his mind. Alto looked puzzled before realization dawned on his face.

"Who told you?" He asked his frown getting deeper. "Was it Michael?"

"Micheal didn't have to tell me! I was in your room the other night Alto. I didn't see a flight suit or an SMS jacket in there unlike Michael's room."

"Sheryl just let it be…"

"You're part of the program but you weren't accepted into the military branch were you?" She stated quietly watching his expression cloud over. Alto's fist clenched in agitation, he didn't want to talk about this. He fixated his gaze on one of the many posters with Sheryl's face plastered on it for the concert.

"I said leave it alone Sheryl." He said turning his back to her but she was relentless.

"I won't! You had Michael lie to me about you being in the SMS! You lied to me! Why would you do that?" She demanded angry and hurt. Alto gripped the poster on the wall ripping it down and shoving it in her hands.

"Because you're Sheryl Nome! You wanted me to be a pilot to fly above you as you sing and I failed. They refused my application after I illegally handled a late pilot's Valkyrie when some weird creatures attacked the city this month." Sheryl starred at him shock on her fair face, hands gripping her poster.

"Alto you fought against those monsters!" She exclaimed fear gripping her heart at the very thought of him fencing off against the mysterious aliens Grace had told her about. She knew what a pilot's life entailed but hearing that Alto had fought against them…

"What, you thought being a pilot was a safe job in the SMS?" He shot at her.

No, she never assumed that but she just never knew the fear it brought knowing they were placing themselves into danger ever time they sortie. She had assumed the just flew in the sky.

'_How naive I've been.'_ Sheryl thought meeting his angry and frustrated gaze. _'But he's been even more naive then I've been.'_

"You didn't tell me the truth become I've become the Galactic Fairy. Don't feed me that bull! Don't use me as your excuse!" She yelled tossing the poster back at him, watching as it bounced off his chest and on the floor.

"Excuse? What the hell are you babbling about now?"

"I can't believe you're running away again! There always seems to be something stopping you from achieving what you want. Your father, the SMS and now me! Well then if it's for the sake of you achieving your goals Alto, I'll remove myself from your path because I seem to be hindering you."

"Sheryl that's not what I meant!" He countered trying to place his hands on her arms but she pulled away so quickly her school hat fell off.

"Yes it is! Don't lie to me any more than you have! Stop lying to yourself!" She said turning her back to him, heading out of the classroom trying to keep a reign on her tone of voice.

"I'll be gone for the next few weeks. Don't face me until you're resolve has returned. Until you take your destiny into your own hands like I did." She said before leaving the classroom without as much as a look back.

Alto kicked the nearest desk, toppling it over in his frustration. He grabbed her fallen hat, shoving it in his bag and stomped off fuming. He knew he was in the wrong but he didn't want to admit it. Hearing those words from her hurt him deeply.

He waked around the empty school and found himself on the roof, sitting down with his back to the railing.

"Pretending and running away…Is that what everyone sees?" He asked himself fully knowing she saw beyond his façade and had sniffed out his real reasons for not moving forward. He was the problem. He was stopping himself from going for his dream. Why?

He had been honest before when he had said it was because she was Sheryl Nome. He wanted to protect her and watch over her but she didn't need him anymore. Not like when they were kids.

He missed the days when he had been the one to lead a silent Sheryl by the hand when they had first met. But she was out of his reach now more than ever and slipping away. He opened his amber eyes, watching the fake sky above him.

"First mother and now Sheryl…What is left for me to protect?" He murmured grabbing his drink and taking a sip before leaving the roof. He would forget everything with the rest of the Ex-gear practice.

-*-

Ranka glanced at the clock once again, praying for the bell to ring. She never knew singing involved so much theory! So many styles and ways to sing and they had to learn it all! But what puzzled her most was why Sheryl wasn't in class. The teacher had called out her name everyday the past two weeks but acted like it was a normal occurrence.

Finally the bell rang and the green haired girl grabbed her bag and bolted out of the classroom heading for her locker. She automatically messaged Alto asking if he was busy and maybe wanted to come by Nyan Nyan for that treat she had promised him for helping her and placed her phone in her pocket.

Goal of the day done, she pressed her head against the cool metal, berating herself on a very poor performance today. She hadn't been able to sing in class at all when the teacher had asked everyone to stand up, one by one, and sing in front of the class. And it was, in her opinion, a simple song and one of her favorites Do You Remember Love? By Lynn Minmay. She had been confident in her ability to sing a song she usually belted out while cooking.

But feeling the eyes of her classmates on her and suddenly her confidence was gone. She realized something then. She never sang in front of others. She just sang to herself and sometimes her brother would ask her to sing a Mylene Jenius song but that was all.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she shoved her books in her locker and headed for the main entrance.

"Ranka!" Green hair perked up as she turned around to be wrapped into her best friends arms, trying to keep her face from being suffocated by her large bust.

"Hi Nanase, how were your classes?" The purple haired girl grinned, taking Ranka's hand in her own.

"They were great; we got to do some free art today so I made a bunch of new costumes for you! I'll show them to your during our break at work." She exclaimed dragging the girl to the main gates. But Ranka didn't feel like going to work at all.

"Wait, Nanase I can't go to work, I don't feel too well. Maybe tomorrow okay?" Violet eyes widened with worry.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Ranka shook her head.

"I'll be alright, I'll call you later alright? Sorry Nanase."

"Don't be. You're in a hard program now after all, just take it easy." She offered hugging her again and running off towards the main road to catch the streetcar. Ranka waved at her with a small smile that fell as soon as she dropped her hand. Her phone buzzed and she excitedly pulled it out reading the message carefully.

_**X-gear practice today + have to meet the Queen. Next time promise**_

_**Alto**_

She shut off her phone with a hard squeeze and felt even more deflated somehow. After two weeks of the odd hello and goodbye's in the hallways, she had finally worked up enough courage to text him and he rejected her for Sheryl. Even if the promise of another chance hung in the air she still felt miserable. She decided to go to her favorite place when a familiar voice called out.

"Raaaanka-chan!" Crimson eyes lit up as she watched Sheryl run up to her, dressed in her school uniform. Ranka noted how even in such a simple dress, the idol still managed to look amazing.

"Sheryl-san! You were at school today? I didn't see you in class so I thought you weren't here." Ranka asked curious and hopeful. Maybe she wasn't meeting Alto later.

"Hmmm? I was singing on the rooftop while the boys went through their flight drills in their Ex-gears. I always come up with new songs while watching them. I got bored and left." She explained.

"Oh, so you aren't meeting up with Alto-kun?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant. Sheryl glared in the direction of the SMS barracks and turned her back to it.

"He can go lose himself in the sky and be a coward forever for all I care." Ranka glanced at the idol wary.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"No, he's being an idiot." Sheryl said giving her a hard look. "And you look depressed."

"Eh? I'm not really…"

"Come with me Ranka, I want to show you something." Ranka followed the idol out of the school and into a small café that wasn't crowded.

"Wow, this place is very nice Sheryl-san."

"Thanks. Alto brought me here once for my birthday. I love their cakes and drinks" They ordered some hot cocoa to go and found a bench in a park near the memorial, seated beside each other.

"Umm…Sheryl-san, it's not that I don't appreciate this but I know you're a busy person so you don't have to spend time with me just because I looked down." She said eyes glued to her hands fisting on her skirt.

"Don't worry, if you weren't worth my time, I wouldn't be here Ranka-chan." One of Sheryl's hands reached out and touched hers gently. "You're an interesting girl. Plus didn't I tell you I wanted to show you something?" She reminded the other girl with a wink, pulling out a flier from her bag. Ranka took it and read it with awe.

"Miss Macross comes to Frontier! Wow, I haven't even heard about this."

"It's still a secret since the judges are still being selected. They will be announcing it in three days. You should enter it. This could be your chance to realize your dream."

"…Thank you but I can't. I'm not talented enough to compete with them. I mean, I couldn't even sing in class today…"

"That's it. Hardly an issue you'll get over it if you really want to sing."

"But how can I sing in front of tons of people if I can't even sing in front of a handful!" Ranka asked feeling even worst then before. Here she was, with her idol dangling a chance of a lifetime before her and she was rejecting it. 'Why am I such a coward?' She asked herself.

"You sang perfectly fine in the other day and it sounded great to me. Why do you sing Ranka-chan?"

"I…I just felt like expressing my feelings and genuinely love it but now I'm not certain why I want to sing. I feel helpless I didn't know this industry was so complicated. I've been thinking about switching to the culinary program…" Sheryl got up and frowned pointing a finger at green haired girl.

"You've got to be kidding me! You and Alto-no-baka are like peas in a pod. Running away from your problems! You think staying in your shy shell is going to attract record deals and photo shoots? You think that doing nothing will help you achieve something? You are the only one who can take destiny in your hands Ranka. Don't let others distract you from your goal."

"People think I have gotten to where I am with luck but I have worked three times as hard to make my own brand of luck. I decided to take my destiny into my own hands and that is how I can continue being Sheryl Nome. Who are you going to be Ranka Lee?" She demanded as Ranka looked up at her idol feeling her image of a perfect Sheryl Nome cracking slightly.

'She is right. I am running away before I even tried…But I don't want to hear that!' Sheryl saw that Ranka was struggling internally as she picked up her bag regarding the troubled girl with a blank look.

"When you understand my words, when you understand your reason: sing Ranka-chan." She said before leaving the park, heading towards a waiting black car. Ranka stood up after a moment and started to leave when she heard someone call her back.

"Oi Ranka!" She perked up a smile blooming on her face instantly.

"Alto-kun!" He walked up to her and noticed her half-genuine half forced smile along with the take out cocoa from Steve's place and sighed putting it all together.

"Sheryl chewed you out too hung?" He sympathized. Ranka blushed and nodded her head. Alto ran a hand over his neck and caught sight of the Memorial in Griffith Park. An idea sparked in his head.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." He said leading the way to the top of the statue that overlooked the memorial. Ranka took in the lovely sun set and the cool wind that passed by.

"It's so beautiful…" She offered.

"I come here a lot when I don't know what to do anymore or when Sheryl and I have a fight." He explained setting his bag down, taking out a piece of paper and folding it into a plane with ease that amazed the green haired girl. She was touched he had brought her to a place that meant something to him and also held significance to her. She felt they were connected by this.

"I come here too sometimes, to think about things." She admitted staring hard at the fake skyline. A sad smile graced her lips as she spoke.

"Sheryl-san is amazing isn't she? I used to think she just got everything easily and never had to go looking hard for it since she was so beautiful and talented. But she worked hard to get where she is and I can understand why she was so harsh on me today. A newbie who hasn't even thrown herself into her world already gave up. She must really like us to spare the time to scold us." She commented tilting her head sideways to let the wind catch her hair. Alto smile in her direction, hands already folding another plane.

"She means well no matter how much I may want to strangle her." He agreed.

"Can I ask what you and Sheryl-san were arguing about?" She asked quietly. Alto frowned weighing out whether or not to tell her. He opted for the truth, Ranka wasn't one to judge and he wanted to trust her.

"…She found out that I wasn't really in the SMS. I mean I live at the barracks because of my circumstances and because I joined the pilot division but I'm not an active member like Michael and Luca. She called me a coward and a bunch of other names demanding why I was letting other people pursue my sky when I wanted to fly in it more then them. It made me mad but it made me think too. But I've decided to give in my request to join the SMS formally today. She's right, I can't run forever." He admitted while the wind blew through his hair.

Ranka paused, her thoughts turning inward admiring Alto's initiative. How was she ever supposed to make her dream come true if she didn't take a leap?

"Hey Alto-kun, were you scared when you first flew in the sky?" She asked red eyes peering up at him. He looked at the sky a nostalgic grin on his face.

"Terrified. I knew this sky was false but the feeling of flying in an Ex-gear for the first time was incredible. I can't even describe it. It made me want to fly higher than I ever did before." He admitted launching one plane, watching as it caught the wind. Ranka blushed carefully watching his amber eyes light up joyously as he recalled that experience and watched his paper plane fly.

She felt something course through her as she watched him. She was bursting at the seams with excitement. She felt encouraged and invigorated. She wanted him to listen.

"I won't back down!" She exclaimed so suddenly, Alto was startled.

"Eh?"

"I think I understand what Sheryl-san meant now. I want everyone to hear my songs! Will you listen to my song as well Alto-kun?" She asked taking a step closer to him arms behind her waist. Alto blushed at her close proximity and shrugged his shoulders, inwardly glad that Ranka was going to pursue her dream just as he was. Her smile was infectious.

"Do as you like." Ranka felt her heart glow at his words and suddenly was gripped by an urge to express her feelings, her happiness. She faced the sunset and placed her hands over her heart, the urge to sing greater than herself.

In that moment, as she opened her mouth, she understood Sheryl's earlier words perfectly and she would sing.

For everyone and Alto.

"_**Aimo….aimo**_

_**ne-deru-she**_

_**noina miria**_

_**enderu purodea…**_

_**fotomi**_

_**koko wa attaka na umi dayo…ohh ohhh**_

"_**We are in a warm ocean… ohh ohhh**_

_**ru-rei…rureia**_

_**sora wo mau hibari wa nami da**_

_**ru-rei…rureia**_

_**omae wa yasashi midori no ko**_

_**lulei…luleia**_

_**The dancing larks in the sky are waves.**_

_**Lulei…luleia**_

_**You are a young and gentle child.**_

_**Aimo…aimo**_

_**ne-deru-she**_

_**noina miria**_

_**enderu purodea…**_

_**fotomi**_

_**koko wa attaka na umi dayo…"**_

_**We are in a warm ocean…"**_

Alto watched amazed that such a voice and song could come from such a small girl. She was captivating, singing towards the sky as if she wanted the whole world to hear her song, a smile on her pink lips. Arms extended as the wind blew through her green hair and uniform, making her look surreal as the lyrics were not ones he could understand completely. He listened to her whole song and gave her a warm smile when she turned to face him, cheeks flushed from singing.

"That was beautiful Ranka. I'm sure everyone will listen to your song if you keep singing like that." She glowed at his praise.

"Thank you Alto-kun! I'm glad you'll be supporting me. You will won't you?" She asked. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Ahh, do as you like." She puffed out her cheeks and giggled.

"That's not really an answer but it'll do. We'll see this through together right? Achieving our dreams?" She asked extending her hand. Alto shifted with nerves hoping his palm wasn't sweaty, before he grabbed her hand in his and shook it.

"Sure. It's a promise."

-*-

"Sheryl, I knew you'd be here. You didn't come to the meeting with the record producers from Galaxy again. I made up an excuse this time but after your concert, you'll have to decide." A pretty woman said behind the idol, her voice calm and reprimanding.

She had deep violet hair half pulled back from her face as the rest of her silky hair fell slightly below her shoulders. She was adorned in an expensive gray suit with a deep red sash around the middle, a planner in her right hand. Thin yet pricey glasses sat on her nose as she stood behind the idol that was watching the memorial statue.

"If you want to join them, there is nothing stopping you."

"Very funny Grace. I'm sorry about the meeting. I'll make a decision soon I promise but Frontier is my home, I don't particularly want to leave." She said putting her sunglasses on and leaving her spot where she had watched Alto and Ranka.

She had planned this last minute with the way they were both depressed today she had decided action needed to be taken. So she set this up knowing Alto would jump at the chance to forget their argument in Ranka's company.

"Sheryl you should think about your own future instead of meddling in others. You are meant for greater things in life. Remember, I could take your songs to the ends of the universe but you can't do that from here bound to this colony." Grace advised.

Sheryl turned her back on the monument and headed for her car, Grace following her while she explained tonight's schedule.

"You'll be doing a talk show along with a few autograph sessions followed by a photo shoot but I've managed to squeeze in some time for you to go to the Saotome estate to pay them a visit as you requested. We might be able to free up some time for you to see a certain blue haired princess tomorrow to reconcile." Sheryl beamed at the woman who had taken her under her wing and become like a mother to her.

Ever since Grace had come to the Saotome mansion asking to replace her old manager and become her caregiver, she had finally begun to taste the world beyond the high walls of the estate she had been confined to.

"Thank you Grace. I promise to work harder from now on." She said cerulean eyes on the window, thoughts on making a new song. Grace O'Connor leaned back into the comfortable seats in the private car, her advanced cybernetic implants allowing her to plan Sheryl's schedule without effort.

Sheryl was born to be a star; it runs in her family after all.

'_**But the Fairy still doesn't know this. We must make our hold on her more firm Grace. We cannot have her turn against us.'**_Droned two voices inside her head.

'_**Understood.'**_She replied.

Grace had put a lot of effort in the orphaned girl and would not be disappointed. She and her investors had big plans for her fairy, very big plans.

Ranka Lee was another option but they saw no use for her as of yet. Saotome Alto on the other had to be removed from their path if they wanted things to go accordingly.

'_**We can't kill him; Sheryl might become useless to us then. We don't want a repeat of the past.**_**'**

Grace agreed but she knew something had to be done. They needed to get Sheryl to Galaxy.

'_**Then what else shall we do?' **_A feminine voice asked the manager.

'_**...Brera Stern, report to me within the months end. I have a mission for you.' **_Grace called within her consciousness, linking with the boy's mind.

'_**As you wish.'**_

-*-

The maid bowed and left the idol alone in the tea room with the master of the house, his brows furrowed in thought as he watched her from beyond the mist of his hot tea, golden eyes steady.

"I didn't expect you to pay me a visit Sheryl. You always did take that boy's side when it came to such things." He said breaking the silence. Sheryl rose from her bow and faced him with a small smile.

"Alto needs to be weaned from me. I've been his shadow long enough, perhaps he should live in mine for a while Ranzo-sama." His thin lips quirked upwards slightly at her words.

"You've learned much on your time away. You smile like a mysterious woman now."

"It's a woman's greatest weapon along with her tears." She replied smoothly pouring more tea into his cup.

"You've grown up well Sheryl. I feared the glamor of Galaxy would turn you." He admitted.

"No need to fear Ranzou-sama. I wasn't allowed out much beyond work and your household raised me well. I would not repay such kindness with errant behavior." She said sitting back on her haunches. He spared her a rare smile before a rack of coughs took his breath away. Yasaburo rushed to the master's side, taking a pill out of a bottle and handing it to Ranzou when he was done coughing. The old man took the pill and downed it with his tea ignoring Sheryl's pointed gaze.

"So the rumors around here are true. You're ill."

"Nothing to be concerned about." He replied with a rasp in his voice.

"Ranzou-sama…"

"She wouldn't want you to be worrying over an old man like me Sheryl. Worry about that idiot son of mine."

"He's alright you know. He's making a life for himself out there."

"I didn't ask about him." The idol smiled.

"You didn't have to. I'll keep an eye on him when I can." She offered.

"I don't need to ask, you do it already." He pointed out.

"True."

"Sheryl, have you considered where you will be staying while on Frontier? The house is very quiet since its children have left." He said a grin forming internally at the warmth in her eyes at his offer. He could tell she was happy and proud to be considered a member of this family.

"I thank you for the offer but I need to stay at my hotel for now. I would be glad to visit during my free time."

"Please do Sheryl. This is your home too…She would have wanted you to know that. I have to go and train the novices. Yasaburo will take care of you until you leave." He said getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Yasaburo and Sheryl alone. The blond glanced away into the garden spying the residence of the late Miyo.

She heard the bamboo shoot hit a rock nearby in the man made pond.

"Alto mentioned an omiai." Yasaburo nodded, eyes creasing with his grin.

"Curious or jealous Sheryl-san?" She reddened glaring at him.

"Sheryl Nome is jealous of no one."

"Of course. We were arranging one but he refused before even learning about the girl or her name."

"I'm curious who Ranzou-sama would approve of." She mused. Yasaburo smiled.

"It would shock even you Sheryl-san."

"Would not, come on Yasa-nii, tell me!" She demanded poking his side with a sly grin. "Is it you? Have you fallen for the Sakura-bansho-hime?" He gaze her his maddening smile.

"My lips are sealed Sheryl-san." She pouted and huffed.

"Fine then, be that way. I have to go for a photo shoot, thanks for the tea." She said getting up and placing her hat on her head again.

"Sheryl-san, I think you should convince Alto to return home. He is only going to deceive himself out there. Acting is the only thing that he is gifted with. This game he is playing will serve to only make him more confused." Her bright blue eyes narrowed, a fierce protectiveness overshadowing her features.

"Alto can do anything he sets his mind to Yasaburo. You know he won't be coming back here for any reason. Even if I could bring him back here with my words, I would rather never speak another word."

"Oh? You would go as far as to never sing again? Shouldn't you tell him how you feel before you take your vow of silence?" He replied with a dark chuckle. Sheryl stiffened, hands balling into fists.

"…Excuse me." The idol said coolly, bowing as she left the tea room. Yasaburo watched the young woman leave with a furtive smile.

"We'll see about that Sheryl."

-*-

**A/N: **So how was that? The next chapter will include more action: Sheryl's live concert, Ranka and Alto getting closer and the Vajra finally making an appearence as well as some Klan Klan! Stay tuned and leave a review!


End file.
